


Hearts: Joined

by Nightmare_weaver



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha!Vanitas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aqua is just there at the end to say what the fuck, Beta!Sora, Breeding, Everything is consensual, Fluff and Smut, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Happy Ending, I’m pretty sure the smut made more sense than the plot oh god, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), No one dies isn’t this great, Omega Verse, Omega!Ventus, Porn With Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Redemption, Vanitas is trying to be a big badass but in reality he’s just a big softie, What Was I Thinking?, author is trying their best, boLD of you to assume i proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_weaver/pseuds/Nightmare_weaver
Summary: Ventus goes into heat during the final fight with Vanitas.Possible KHIII SpoilersNo non-con





	Hearts: Joined

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly just here to give VanVen more appreciation. 
> 
> Also I’m so sorry. Feel free to skip to the smut scene marked by the ——— The plot makes about zero sense but I tried.

Vanitas stood before Ventus and Sora. Vanitas’ helmet had broken just broken off after a good hit from Sora. 

“Why do you look...” Sora question tapered when all of a sudden, Ventus fell to the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Sora asked, worried.

“H-heat. I forgot to take my suppressants.” he whispered in reply. 

“Oh god.” Sora panicked. He himself was a beta but Vanitas was an alpha. It never really mattered before because they were never judged for their second nature, only their skills. 

“Leave us, Sora.” Ventus panted, his face a rosy red. 

“Why would I do that?! That’s the dumbest thing I could do!” he yelled. 

“Please Sora, I beg you. Leave us. I’ll be fine. Vanitas won’t hurt me, not like this. Go help Aqua with Terra. I’ll regroup with you guys in a bit.”

Sora gave him a pained look and nodded.

“Be safe.”

Sora ran out to help the others fight the rest of the Organization. 

 

Vanitas’ grin turned feral the moment Sora was out of sight. He released his pheromones into the air and began walking towards Ventus. Ventus whined at the strong smell of cinnamon. 

“You’re in heat Ventus. And I’m an alpha. You should have known better than to tell Sora to leave. You’ve left yourself to me, a feral monster.”

“You’re not a monster Vani. And besides I willingly did so.”

Ignoring the unexpected but affectionate nickname, Vanitas questioned, genuinely curious.

“And why the actual fuck would you do that?”

“I want to be your omega, Vanitas.” 

“It’s just your heat talking. If I wasn’t the only available alpha, you’d go for literally anyone else. Besides, I’ve only ever wanted our hearts to be joined, Ventus. I just need that to be whole.” Vanitas’ grin dropped but his pupils remained pitch black from the pheromones coming off from the omega in heat. 

“Don’t you get it? I want to join my heart with you but I also want to coexist with you. Besides, you don’t need my heart- it’s been yours from the very beginning! Let me share your pain!” Ventus cried desperately. 

“Oh. ”

“Please Vani, let me be your omega.”

Vanitas stopped in front of Ventus and dropped down, his hand touching Ventus’ face.

“You promise won't regret this?” Vanitas questioned quietly. 

“I swear.” Ventus tilted his head and bared his neck in submission. 

Ventus looked deep into Vanitas’ eyes and said,

“So please, claim me alpha.”

———————————————————

With that, Vanitas roughly pressed his lips against Ventus’ lips. His tongue touched his omega’s lips, asking for silent permission. Ventus opened his lips, inviting Vanitas into his mouth. They explored each other’s mouths and their hands ran over their other’s body. Ventus broke off the kiss to regulate his breathing. 

Vanitas lapped at Ventus’ scent gland, inhaling the caramel scent. He grinned ferally at his omega. 

“Perhaps we should take this somewhere else.”

His omega nodded dazedly. Vanitas summoned his black Organization coat and wrapped it around Ventus. 

“Vani? What are you doing?” Ventus questioned, confused. 

“Well I don’t think fucking on the ground here would be very comfortable would it? And this-” he gestured to his coat, “-Is to prevent the darkness from tainting your heart.”

“No. I won’t reject the darkness. If it means that I can be with you, I’ll do anything. I’ll accept it.”

“You’re surprising me so much today, Ven. Can’t say I don’t like it though. You’ll be able to use the dark corridors if you wish after this.”

Ventus nodded with a determined look but it was ruined by the deep blush on his cheeks. Vanitas smirked and he carried his omega in a bridal-style. He opened and stepped through a dark corridor. Ventus wrapped his arms around his neck and craned his head up to kiss Vanitas’ lips. 

Vanitas and Ventus entered his room. It was pure black with a single nightlight that Vanitas turned on. 

The alpha set his omega on his bed. He crawled over Ventus and attacked his scent gland.

“Clothes off,” the omega panted out and he clumsily removes his clothes. Vanitas called upon the darkness and his bodysuit disappeared. 

“You’re so beautiful, Ventus.” He ran his hands over the smaller male’s body. He took in the view of the omega, spread out in front of him.

Ventus gasped when he saw the alpha’s cock. 

“How big are you, alpha?” he asked.

“8 inches.” Vanitas snickered. 

Ventus whined at the answer and a fresh wave of slick poured out from his hole. 

“C’mon sit on my face, I wanna taste you Ven.”

Ventus positioned himself on top of Vanitas’ face and leaned over until he was right in front of the alpha’s cock. 

Vanitas grabbed onto his bubble butt and gave it a firm smack. Slick poured out of Ventus’ hole and he leaned forward for a taste.

He moaned, “Fuck you taste so good, baby.”

He massaged the ass as more slick dribbled out. He licked and wiggled his tongue into the hole. Ventus gave the semi-hard cock a tentative lick. Becoming more bold he began to take the cock into his mouth and he bobbed his head up and down. He used his hands on what he couldn’t take into his mouth to bring Vanitas to full mast. 

Vanitas plunged three fingers into Ventus’ slick drenched hole without warning.

“Ah-h” Ventus cried out in surprise. 

Vanitas quickly made work of his fingers, pumping them in and out. When he felt his omega was ready, he put a fourth finger in. He continued to stretch Ventus out. He applied more pressure when he found Ventus’ prostate. 

“I’m ready, Vani.”

Vanitas pulled out his fingers and licked the slick off his finger. He leaned over the bed to grab a condom. However, he was stopped by Ventus who turned around and grabbed his arm.

“I- I want it with no barrier.” Ventus muttered, embarrassed.

“What if you get pregnant?” asked Vanitas. 

“I wanna carry your pups!” cried Ventus, startling his lover. 

“If you’re sure, Ven, then okay.”

Ventus enthusiastically nodded and Vanitas gave him a wide genuine smile.

 

Ventus laid on the bed, sprawled out and his hair was all mussed up. He bit his lip and looked up at Vanitas like he hung the moon for him. Vanitas ruffled his hair then his hand caressed his lover’s face. 

“I’m gonna put it in now.”

Ventus nodded and Vanitas hoisted his legs over his own shoulder. He then gave his cock a few strokes before he lined it up with Ventus’ naturally slick hole. He hesitated before putting it in and Ventus spoke seductively,

“Take me, alpha.”

All hesitation disappeared from Vanitas’ mind and he slowly pushed into his lover. Inch by inch, he made his way in and when his balls touched Ventus’ backside, both let out a moan. 

“Fuck, Ven you’re so hot inside. You’re clenching around my cock so tightly.” Vanitas groaned. 

“Oh god Vani, you’re so big. I feel so full, it’s like I’m being split apart in two but it’s so good.” Ventus cried out.

Vanitas smirked and slid out. When only the tip of his cock was left inside, he slammed his hips forward. Not expecting the forceful thrust, Ventus let out a scream in pleasure. Dirty talk poured from Vanitas’ lips. 

“You like that don’t you little omega? You like your alpha breeding you don’t you?”

“Yes! I love it!” screamed Ventus.

Vanitas set a fast pace as he fucked deeply into his omega. He bent over and whispered sweet nothings into Ventus’ ear. 

Vanitas’ knot began forming and it caught on Ventus’ rim every time he pulled out and thrusted in. The omega’s moans were music to the alpha’s ears. Ventus gasped out between thrusts,

“Breed me alpha! Fill me up with your cum. Give me your pups! Knot me and make me your omega, please Vani!”

The alpha growled at those filthy words. The slick inside the omega allowed him to move even faster. Giving one last final thrust, he shoved his cock deep into his omega and his knot popped, locking the two in place. Both males bared their necks and bit the others’ scent gland, marking each other as mates for life. At the very moment of their bonding, their hearts joined resulting in two hearts with half light and half darkness. They gasped out each other’s name as their hearts joined and they could feel their other half’s emotions.

Vanitas fell on top of his mate and both groaned as cum began pouring into Ventus’ hole. Spurts continued to come out as they recovered from their mating. 

“Holy shit.” Ventus breathed.

“Holy shit indeed. I didn’t know hearts could combine but I’m glad it did happen.”

Vanitas finally stopped cumming inside his mate and there was so much that Ventus’ stomach was slightly distended. Vanitas rubbed his omega’s stomach and Ventus mewled. The alpha rolled over so that both laid on their side and faced each other. They waited for the knot to deflate. 

“So this is what darkness feels like, huh?” Ventus noted.

“And this is what light feels like. It’s so weird oh my god.” Vanitas shuddered. 

Ventus snorted and deeply inhaled the pheromones from his alpha’s marked scent gland. Strong arms wrapped around his back and he hummed happily.

“Vani, I love you.”

“Yeah I think I love you too.”

Ventus choked and leaned back to look at Vanitas. 

“Wait. So when I kick that old geezers ass, are unversed gonna be spilling out of my back?! I mean I don‘t have a problem with that but...” Ventus panicked. 

“I guess it’s a new thing you’ll have to adjust to.” the alpha teased. 

“Well anyways, I’ll teach you when we kick the old man’s ass together.” he continued. 

“Wait a minute… you’re joining us?!” Ventus asked, shocked. 

“Duh. It’s not like I have a place in the organization anymore. I really was just there because I knew they had the means to find you. Now that you’re mine, I’ll obviously go with you. I hated them all anyways, those losers.” Vanitas smirked. 

Vanitas’ knot has deflated some time ago so Ventus turned them around so that he straddled Vanitas. He bent over and happily peppered his lover’s face with kisses. 

“C’mon let’s go clean up! We’ve gotta go regroup with the others. They’re gonna love you once they get to know you! Especially Sora! You’ll fit right into our group” Ventus tugged Vanitas into the washroom where they quickly cleaned each other. The bodily fluids on the bed was removed with a flick of a wrist. Ventus’ heat has simmered down for the time being so he figured his pheromones shouldn’t be as strong. 

Ventus wore the clothes that he had come here in and he convinced Vanitas to just wear the bodysuit but to forgo the helmet. 

Ventus held his mate’s hand and used the other to open a dark portal to meet up with the other keyblade masters.

“You ready, Vani?”

“Oh hell yes.” Vani grinned genuinely. 

 

They stepped through the portal and appeared in front of the keyblade wielders. 

“Who’s ready to kick some asses?!” Vanitas shouted. 

Ventus elbowed his mate in the gut and deadpanned,

“Wow a great first impression. I’m impressed.”

Everyone’s jaws had dropped at seeing Vanitas and Ventus playfully bantering. 

 

Aqua speaks for everyone. 

 

“Excuse me but what the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated.


End file.
